Daniel is a gardener. He plants $9$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $3$ roses. How many roses did Daniel plant in the garden?
The number of roses that Daniel planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of roses} \times 3\text{ roses per row}$ $9\text{ rows of roses} \times 3\text{ roses per row} = 27$ roses